Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Sparda (スパーダ Supāda?''') was a mighty demon swordsman who is known as the '''Legendary Dark Knight (伝説の魔剣士 Densetsu no Makenshi?''', lit. "Legendary Demon Swordsman"). Two thousand years prior to modern times, he "woke up to justice" and defeated Mundus and his legions alone. When sealing the netherworld, sensing his power had grown too strong, he intentionally sealed himself and his own demonic power in as well. Sparda would continue to influence the human world with his presence, such as when he reigned as Feudal Lord of Fortuna and, before his disappearance, married Eva, who gave birth to his twin sons, Dante and Vergil. History Prior to his rebellion, Sparda was the most powerful demon swordsman and the right-hand man for Dark Emperor Mundus. During this time, he was the mentor of the twin brothers Baul and Modeus, and he entrusted his teachings to Modeus. At some point, he saw the tyranny and injustice of the Dark Emperor and rebelled, fighting to save humanity. Before his rebellion, he made a pact with his students to live true to their aspirations and to carry them out. He alone defeated the hellish host, before moving on to the Emperor of Darkness himself. Sparda defeated Mundus, sealing him into a marble vault, and what was left of Mundus's armies retreated back into the demon world. In order to close the gateway, Sparda used his own blood, along with the blood of a human priestess, in conjunction with his sword and a mystical amulet. He poured his demonic energy into his beloved sword to close the door between realms, the Temen-ni-gru, though this also robbed him of the lion's share of his abilities. As an added measure, he also imprisoned within the tower its gatekeepers - Cerberus, Agni & Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf and Leviathan - and took the names of the Seven Sins in order to imprison them and set them as seals keeping the Temen-ni-gru underground. Later, he sealed another path to hell in Fortuna using the Yamato. Sparda's activities over the next two thousand years are shrouded in legend, though it is understood that for a time after defeating Mundus, he benevolently ruled over the humans before eventually vanishing. The demon Berial implies that he encountered Sparda when he came to the human world two millenniums prior. At some point, Sparda once fought alongside the Protectorate and Matier, later crossing into the demon world and returned. During the time in Hell, Sparda fought against both Argosax and Bolverk. Sparda later appeared in the twentieth century where he met and fell in love with a woman named Eva, who bore him twin sons; Vergil and Dante. He would later disappear and eventually died at some point under unrevealed circumstances. Abilities '''Master Swordsman: Sparda was the most powerful demon swordsman in the Underworld. Transcedent Demon Physiology: Sparda was one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld, able to defeat Mundus a transcendent demon god and his entire armies singlehandedly. Master Craftsman: Sparda is one of the Underworld's greatest craftsmen, having crafted enchanted artifacts and demonic weapons of tremendous power. His known masterpieces Yamato, Rebellion and the Sword of Sparda are considered among the most powerful Devil Arms ever created.